Mass Effect : Paramour Chronicles 2
by Freshman19
Summary: ME:PC the Non-Shepard Version. No pairing involving Commander Shepard will be in this one, but Shep makes some cameo's depending on the plotline. As with the first story, suggestions for pairings are welcome.


A/N: Okay I finally got around to wrting the second story and here's the first Chapter featuring the virmire survivors, pre-Virmire. starting you guys out with a softy chapter.

* * *

"Joker open up the Pa system I need to say something to the crew" Rachel Shepard called as she walked up to the bridge.

"Comm.'s open, talk away." Joker said as he activated the PA system.

"Attention crew. As you now we're on a high risk mission to track down to rogue spectre Saren. Doing so will be incredibly stressful so as a spectre I'm above every law in the Systems Alliance. That being said I m removing the regulations on fraternization so that, if need be, you can blow off some steam, but if you let it affect your duty I will personally kick you off the ship with my own foot. That is all"

"Whoa, is she serious?" Ashley laughed after hearing the announcement in the elevator as it arrived to the mess. "LT, can she do that?" Ashley called as Kaiden sat down at the table.

"Well the council did say above the rank and file so she outranks the admirals. In other words, yeah she can."

"Well that certainly was nice of her, but I think that was just to distract us from the fact that she's head over heels for that Asari." Ashley, unbeknownst to her, was 100% correct.

"Well who wouldn't? Liara is attractive and intelligent, that and she has biotics so she's great in combat.

"Oh, so I guess that means us non-glowing people aren't as good, right LT?" Ashley glared at Alenko harping on his pro-biotic comment about Liara.

"That's not what I meant Chief, it's just that I can see why the commander would be attracted to her."

"And that you think the same way she does."

"That's not true either. I understand why but she's not my type, plus I wouldn't want to cross the commander, that wouldn't be good for my future." Kaiden laughed.

"So, what is your type LT?" Ashley asked as she sat across from Kaiden with her food.

"Were you always this inquisitive Williams?" Kaiden asked in between bites.

"Maybe, were you always this defensive?" Ashley raised an interested eyebrow at the Lieutenant.

"Touché"

Over the next couple of weeks Ashley and Kaiden got to know each other. After finishing the job on Feros Shepard gave them some time to rest since she took Liara and Tali with her on the Noveria mission.

"Oh, my back" Ashley groaned from a table in the med bay. "Those husks got me something good, why'd Shepard have to bail on us like that?"

"Well to be fair, those were some pretty creepy husks and she was dead set on finding the Thorian."

"Good thing I switched to Heavy armor or else I'd be in a hover chair for years, help me up Kaidan, I need to get back to my station those rifles won't clean themselves" Ashley grunted as she tried to help herself up.

"Whoa now. Take it easy there Chief."Kaidan said as he caught Ashley before she fell off the table. "Let's get you back to your bed, Dr Chakwas did say you needed rest."

"But-"

"No buts' chief , I'll take you" Kaidan swept Ashley's legs into his right arm and carried her our of the med bay.

"This is so embarrassing" Ashley laughed as she covered her face with her hands. "Being carried back."

"Everyone needs to rest sometime. Your time is now." Once Kaidan reached the crew quarters he placed Ashley down on her bed gently.

"LT, thanks"

"Please, the regs are gone, call me Kaidan"

"Okay Kaidan, well I'm not one for long periods of rest, so I'll probably be back in the armory in a few hours."

"Oh no, I can't have that"

"Why don't you find something to occupy me then and tire me out."

"You mean have sex with you?"

"When a Williams wants something, they go for it. What gave it away?" Ashley giggled.

"You were about as subtle as a boot to the face."

"Damn, I'll have to work on that" Ashley said as she pulled her arms out of her sleeves.

"Yeah, but sometimes a boot to the face is a good thing" Kaidan said as he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants.

"Good because I'd hate it if you expected me to be lady like about this" Ashley said as she pulled her pants and panties down in one fell swoop. Kaidan pulled off his boxers and was met by the lips of the Gunnery Chief and she pulled him down on her and let him struggle to get situated until he was finally able to keep her still enough to get inside her.

"Don't be gentle" Ashley whispered in his ear and Kaidan did his best to be as not gentle as he possibly could, even adding some biotics to his strokes towards the pairs climax.

"Oh my god…that was fantastic." Ashley panted as she rested her head on Kaidan's chest.

"I…yeah...what you said"

"Speechless here Alenko?"

"What can I say? I wanted the best, so I got a Williams."

Ashley kissed Kaidan, "and I got the sweetest LT the alliance could find"


End file.
